Return of the Chocolate Sailor
''Return of the Chocolate Sailor ''is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot Desperate to earn enough money to get Snowflake a gift, DJ answers the Chocolate Sailor's ad to sell chocolate and make money. Trivia * Scenes Chocolate DJ *Tammy: I haven't seen DJ in a while. I wonder where he is. *Xion: Hm... *Tammy: *sniffs* ...!!! Ugh!!! I smell chocolate... *Xion: *sniffs* Wait here. *follows the smell* *Tammy: *hesitates but follows Xion* *Xion: DJ? *(A moaning is heard under Xion's bed) *Xion: ...? *looks under the bed...and gasps* *(A solid-chocolate DJ is there and screams) *Tammy: *screams and glares* What've you done to my brother?!?! *Xion: I think...that IS your brother!! *Tammy: Really. He'll have to prove it!!! *DJ: *groans* You once burnt Xion's hands in a attempt to attack Suri Polomare for duplicating Rarity's fashion design... *rubs his head* *Tammy: ....!!!!!!!!!! *stares in shock* DJ!!!! It IS you!!!!! *DJ: *smiles a bit* In the flesh...in a matter of speaking. *Xion: *crosses her arms* All right, DJ. Why are you like this? *DJ: I was trying to find a way to make money to buy a gift for Snowflake. Than I saw this ad for someone called the Chocolate Sailor and signed it to earn some money. Everything went okay until I recently tried one of his chocolates.... *(Xion sees a Chocolate Sailor box and examines it. At the same time, Fluttershy arrives.) *Fluttershy: I heard some screaming. Is everything-- *gasps upon seeing DJ* DJ?!? *DJ: *tries to cover himself* Don't look at me!!! *Fluttershy: *approaches DJ and pets him* Oh, you poor little one. What's happened to you? *Xion: *shows Fluttershy a Chocolate Sailor ad* This has. *Fluttershy: *reads it* "The Chocolate Sailor"? *Xion: Yep. And from the smell, i say these are enchanted chocolates. *Fluttershy: This isn't good. With poor DJ being made of chocolate, he can't go near Tammy without setting off her allergies. *Tammy: *growls* This Chocolate Sailor jerk will pay for what he's done to my brother!! *DJ: Please. Tammy. Stay away from me. Or else you're gonna get itchy again! *Tammy: At this point, I'll take my chances! *to Xion* Any idea where this Chocolate Sailor guy is? *Xion: *looks at the Chocolate Sailor ad again* ...The ToonTown docks. *Tammy: Than that's where we should head to!! *Fluttershy: Tammy. I think it's best you don't go. Your allergies will kick in if you stepped on a boat made of chocolate. *DJ: I can't bare to be responsible for you getting sick... *Tammy: ....... *sighs* I understand.... *DJ: I'll make up for this. I promise. *Tammy: ...Just do me one favor. *DJ: What is it? *Tammy: *smirks* Kick the Chocolate Sailor's butt for me. *DJ: With pleasure!!! *Tammy: *smiles* Go get 'em then! *(Xion, DJ and several others head their way out) *Beetles: Let's get going before Snowflake sees- *Xion: *opens the door and Snowflake is there* *Beetles: ........ This. *Snowflake: ...DJ? Is that you? *DJ: *chuckles nervously* Hey, Snow.... *Snowflake: ........ *is about to faint again* *(Before she could do so, Tammy catches her) *Snowflake: What happened to my sabretooth prince?!?! He turned into chocolate!!!! *Tammy: He answered an ad for chocolate that were enchanted. *DJ: I didn't know this would happen! I tasted one and then...everything else is a blur. *Nails: We're gonna take it up with the guy responsible. *Snowflake: Count me in! No one does this to my boyfriend!!! *Scamper: Just try not to eat him. He's already fighting the urge to eat himself. *Snowflake: Right. *(DJ is caught biting his chocolate claws) *Xion: DJ!!! *DJ: ...!! *stops biting his claws and chuckles nervously* *Xion: .......You're lucky I'm not gonna tell your mommy about your bad habit again. *DJ: Sorry. *Beetles: Let's get going now, guys. *Xion: *nods* Antidote *Chocolate Sailor: *looks over the side of his chocolate boat* Ahoy there!!! Come about!!! *Xion: We're looking for the Chocolate Sailor!! * *Chocolate Sailor: Why should I give you the antidote?! *DJ: Because i can easily bite your finger off!! *Chocolate Sailor: You wouldn't dare!! *DJ: *hisses* Wanna bet?! *Snowflake: You'd better do it!! *smirks* You're looking pretty tasty!! *Chocolate Sailor: You're bluffing! *(DJ growls and prepares to attack him) *(The Chocolate Sailor backs away a bit) *DJ: *snarls and bites a finger off the Chocolate Sailor* *Chocolate Sailor: *screams in pain* My finger!!! *DJ: *eats and swallows* Wanna lose another one?! *Chocolate Sailor: Don't you dare!! *Xion: Then give my brother the antidote!!! *Chocolate Sailor: He should've known better than to eat my enchanted chocolate!!! *DJ: *snarls* *Xion: Alright. I've run outta patience. Antidote!! Now!!! *Chocolate Sailor: Over my dead body!! *DJ: That can be arranged! *bites the Chocolate Sailor's leg* *Chocolate Sailor: AH!!!! HEY!!!! Get off!!! Let go!!! *shakes DJ off* *DJ: *growls* *Snowflake: Get him!!! *(DJ and Snowflake chase after the Chocolate Sailor) *Chocolate Sailor: AAH!!! Get away!!! Don't eat me!!! *to Xion* Make them stop!!! *Xion: Only if you give my brother the antidote!!! *Chocolate Sailor: ALRIGHT!!! Alright!! Just make them stop!!! *Xion: Glad to hear that. Guys? *(DJ and Snowflake stop chasing the Chocolate Sailor) *Chocolate Sailor: *to Xion* Keep them on a leash next time. *Xion: *growls* *(The Chocolate Sailor takes out an assortment of different chocolates from a chest) *Chocolate Sailor: Now DJ. This is a very special assortment of enchanted chocolates. You must choose only one. For only one contains the antidote. *DJ: Okay. *starts sniffing each of the chocolates* *Snowflake: Careful, DJ... *DJ: *sniffs the white chocolate* ...! It's this one. *Xion: Let's hope you're right. *DJ: *inhales and exhales* Here goes. *eats the white chocolate* *(The girls watch nervously) *(Then just like magic, the chocolate coating on DJ faded away, turning him back to normal) *Snowflake: *smiles widely* You were right, DJ!!!! *pounces on him* *DJ: *smiles* *Snowflake: *licks DJ's cheek* *DJ: I'm sorry, Snowflake. I wanted to get you a gift, but-- *Snowflake: It's okay, DJ. I'm just glad you're okay. *(During this, the Chocolate Sailor tries to sneak away) *Xion: Hold it right there! *Chocolate Sailor: ...!!! Hey!! Your so-called "brother" is restored now!! What more do you want?!? *Xion: Well, your chocolate is what caused all this trouble in the first place! So it ends here now!! In the name of ToonTown, you're under arrest! *Chocolate Sailor: "Arrest"?! *laughs* You have no authority over me, little girl!!! *DJ: *smirks* HE does. *points to Nails who was behind the Chocolate Sailor* *Nails: You've heard Princess Xion!! In the name of ToonTown Law, you are under arrest!! *puts the cuffs on the Chocolate Sailor* *Chocolate Sailor: ...Ah, nuts. *DJ: *smirks* I'll have some chocolate along with those nuts!! *takes a big bite outta the Chocolate Sailor's butt* *Chocolate Sailor: OW!!! *DJ: *eats and swallows* Mmmmmmmmm! Evil yet still tasty! *Xion: *giggles* *Chocolate Sailor: *while being dragged away, to Xion* I really recommend a leash for that so-called brother of yours... *Xion: Don't you DARE talk like that about DJ!!! *Chocolate Sailor: Feh!! Just take this stupid paycheck I owe him and keep him away from me!! *drops a paycheck with DJ's name on it and is dragged to a police car* *DJ: *picks it up* *Snowflake: *smiles* How nice. You got the money you wanted. *DJ: *smiles* *Xion: *smiles* Looks like you'll be getting that gift after all. *Snowflake: *smiles* As long as DJ's okay and back to normal, I'm perfectly happy. *DJ: *blushes and licks Snowflake's cheek* *Snowflake: *smiles and nuzzles him* But i appreciate what you were trying to do. *DJ: I'm just sorry about all of this... Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes